The Dreamer and the Assassin (Naruto OC Fanfic)
by Lil'Rey
Summary: Mimi Rey and Yukia Rey couldn't have been any more different. Mimi is an optimistic love-sick girl who is obsessed over Naruto, and Yukia thinks human life is worthless. One day, they cross paths, not knowing that they are related until a crazy ninja mix up. Yukia is determined to erase all emotion from Mimi, and Mimi just wants to be with Naruto (bad language, gore, PIC NOT MINE)
1. Mimi Rey: Stumbled Into Love

Mimi Rey could barely contain her steaming excitement that was bubbling inside her. She was going to see Naruto today! Naruto was just so handsome, with his light fluffy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He wasn't just handsome to Mimi, though. His personality of determination for an impossible dream is what amazed Mimi the most. He couldn't be Hokage, he was a jinchuriki! Still, nevertheless, Mimi silently cheered him on. She would think about his determination when she woke up, when she ate breakfast, when she trained, when she ate lunch (ramen always), when she ate dinner, and when she lay in her bed trying to sleep but ending up just staring at her crumbling ceiling. But this obsession of the blonde ninja was kept a secret; hidden from any other human to know of. Mimi was too embarrassed to open up to anyone, and having no relatives didn't help either. Mimi was abandoned by her mom and dad when she was too young to remember. Of course, Kakashi-sensei told her all of this, because she doesn't remember a bit. But Kakashi did mention seeing another girl who could have potentially been her sister. Of course, the idea of a sister was too rash for Mimi to wrap her small lovey-dovey brain around, and if she did have a sister, where was she?

It didn't matter anymore. Mimi was sixteen years old now, and her sister was probably twenty. Maybe even thirty. All Mimi could focus on was Naruto and training. Ever since she fell in love with Naruto, she had started to forget all of her skills. At first, Kakashi hadn't noticed a thing. After a couple of weeks, Mimi had forgotten her Suiron; her specialty. Her Suiron was a special justsu only shinobi with Rey blood inside of them could preform. The process was simple; if you can infer your opponents next move, your Suiron is summoned. This move turns her left eye a bright green, and she can now analyze her opponents moves and process what they will do next before they even finish with the move they are on. It is very useful in combat, but it immediately disappears if you are hit. Then, you have to wait another hour before it is charged and ready for use again. If you don't wait for an hour and you decide to use the Suiron, your eyes will hurt extremely bad. Mimi has done it once and said it felt as if someone was slowly ripping her eyelids off. Shortly after, her eye started to bleed and it didn't stop for five whole days. Kakashi took her to the hospital where Nurse Fujiko helped explain what caused the intense eye bleeding and the immense pain her left eye felt. Ever since, Mimi has always waited the full hour before using her Suiron again out of fear of the unbearable pain. Because of that incident, Kakashi has realized that something is definitely wrong with her.

Mimi did a roundhouse kick to the training dummy. As her bare leg collided with the wood of the fake ninja, she heard a small thud echo throughout the empty forest. Heat shone on her back as she bent over to see the damage inflicted on the dummy. Not a scratch. Wiping the sweat off of her forehead, Mimi straightened herself upright and tried again. This time, she spun quicker which caused her to fall over and land on her butt. Mimi huffed a sigh of frustration. If she wanted to impress Naruto, she at least had to be able to do a simple roundhouse kick. The blue sky and chirping birds seemed to be mocking her, almost as if they were singing a song about how she would never end up with her one true love. This just aggravated Mimi enough to pick herself up again and return to fighting stance.

 _Step One: Focus on where you want to hurt your opponent,_ Mimi thought in her head. She pictured Kakashi standing in front of her, telling her everything she needed to do. She could picture his silver hair, his dark eyes, his slouching stance...

 _Step Two: Turn as quick as lighting,_ Mimi flung her body to the side as fast as she could handle. But she did it a little too fast and she felt her start too lose her balance. She had to kick quickly or else she would fall again but this time it would be much more embarrassing.

 _Step Three: Kick near the ribcage,_ Clearly the scrap of wood that was considered to be a training dummy didn't have a ribcage, but Mimi quickly kicked where it would have been on a normal adult. She was about to create impact when...

"Mimi! Is that you?" Called a voice from out behind the trees. Mimi recognized that dreamy voice all too well. It was Naruto who was calling to her. Distracted, Mimi pivoted her kick too far to the right and ended up turning her hip, smacking the wood, and falling backwards. This time on her back.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Naruto said as he ran over to Mimi's aid. He saw her crippled over on her back, cradling her ankle close to her chest. He knelt down and took the ankle out of her hands and cupped it in his palms, inspecting the damage. A large purple bruise filled with white pus formed just above the bone. Mimi didn't care about the pain right now; that would come later. All she could think of was how soft Naruto's hands were on her scratched and dry skin.

"Er, yeah I'm fine." She said as she tried to lift herself up. After all, Mimi wanted to impress and show him that she was a strong woman. She stood up on both feet in a moment of triumph, but that moment was washed away when she fell back on the ground and twisted her bruised ankle far, far back until...

 _SNAP!_

Mimi cried out in pain, tears swimming in the back of her icy blue eyes, but she wouldn't cry in front of Naruto. Seeing the pain she was obviously trying to hide, he quickly scooped Mimi up and ran her over to the hospital, ignoring the staring crowd. Mimi watched every breath that Naruto took, every movement he made, memorizing his deep ocean eyes. Her face was red with embarrassment, but she was also so amazed at how close she was to Naruto. He was actually holding her in his arms, something she only saw in her wildest fantasies. All of the villagers were watching them as the two orphans arrived at the hospital doors. Naruto walked in and luckily no one was in line, so he walked straight up to the receptionist.

"Hi, how can I help you sir?" She said. Mimi noticed that she was very pretty, with her natural purple curls and smoky eyes. She smiled at them both with her flashing white teeth, and even though she was beautiful, Mimi saw right away that it was fake. This was so easy to tell that it almost made her laugh. Mimi has always been amazing at reading emotions, almost as good at it as she was walking. She could read the way their eyes sparkled and their lip curled, and also their body language. The message on this purple haired girl could not have been clearer: _Why the fuck are you kids so reckless these days?_

"Hi, um, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and my friend here has some kind of broken ankle or something," he responded as he slowly put Mimi down enough so she could stand on one foot but still have to hold him for support on her other foot. Mimi grunted in disapproval as she slowly redistributed the weight across her legs, the blood rushing from her head back down to her toes. The receptionist looked them both up and down with her fake smile still plastered on her caked face, and finally answered, "Yes, the, ahem, minor injury room is just down the hall to your right." She gestured her small hands over to the side as if she expected them to not be able to tell left from right.

"Thank you ma'am." Naruto said as he let Mimi use him as a human crutch as she limped over down the hallway. She passed rooms with closed doors and some with open doors. The ones with the open doors usually had the doctor checking the patient over as they scanned their body's for injuries or any sign or harm that could possibly lead them to the second floor, or even the ER. Mimi passed an old woman with brown curls talking to the doctor as she cried and screamed. The doctor was a young and handsome man who was calmly speaking to her in a low voice. He patted her shoulder over and over and cooed to her that she would be alright. Mimi looked away and continued to limp forward as she clutched Naruto's shoulder. They both walked to the end of the hallway, until they entered a small room and drifted out of sight.


	2. Yukia Rey: The Merciless Killer

Yukia Rey breathed in a crisp breath of summer air as she felt the green leaves crunch under her combat boots. The walk to Konoha was painful and long, but Yukia felt a little celebration erupt inside of her once she saw the huge entrance gateway. She kept reciting the mission in her head: Infiltrate, Detect, Eliminate, Leave. Even though it was very simple, Yukia couldn't help but feel a little nerve at the thought of the Akatsuki competing against her. But Yukia knew she could totally take them all on. She was the most wanted Assassin in the entire Land of Fire, having killed a total of two hundred forty-five adults and seventy three kids in a time period of ten years. And get this: half of the slaughtered individuals were innocent. That didn't stop Yukia though. Yukia Rey was a very stereotypical assassin, but one thing separated her from the others. She had no ability to feel sympathy, empathy, or mercy. She could feel love or happiness (or nerve in this case), but she simply didn't have it in her to feel bad for others. Or even herself.

Yukia approached the front gate that towered over her. She shuffled into Konoha, taking a deep breath as she entered. She counted to five in her head. _One, Two, Three, Four..._

"Hey you! Over here!" _Five._ Yukia turned her head to the side to see the village gate guards calling her over to their little post. She rolled her eyes and walked over to them and sighed.

"What." She said. Not in a question form, but she simply stated it. The guards exchanged glances, and looked back at her.

"We haven't seen you around in Konoha ever. And we've been here for a long time. So..." the brown haired one huffed. The black haired one laughed, his eyes twinkling. Yukia tried to pick out what he was feeling. Happiness? Nervousness?

"Call Hatake. He will prove to you that I indeed belong here." What a blank lie she made. Anyone would have been able to pick that one out, but apparently not the guards.

"Hatake? You mean Kakashi?" said the black haired one. Yukia didn't know Hatake's first name because where she was raised as a teenager, everyone referred to others by their last name. Because of that, Yukia didn't know how to respond to that question.

"I heard my name?" Said a tall, silver haired ninja. Yukia noted his ugly posture and one eye covered, and she immediately realized that he must be Hatake. She grabbed his arm and pulled herself up against his body. She could practically feel Hatake's face turn red.

"Sensei, they don't think I belong here, and they won't let me in." She pouted, trying to put on the cutest face she could manage. She watched Kakashi turn a scarlet color.

"Er... I'm sure you belong in here. Izumo, Kotetsu, no need to worry. She'll come with me." He said as he dragged Yukia over to the main square. They were silent until Kakashi led them into a small alleyway. He looked straight through her electric blue eyes, deep, deep into her soul. And saw nothing.

"Who are you, and why are you trying to enter Konoha?" He said, looking her up and down. She didn't _look_ dangerous, as far as Kakashi was concerned. Just a girl, maybe in her early twenties, with long navy hair and big eyes. She stood with a very tall posture, chin up and shoulders back, unafraid of the world.

"I'm just passing through. Besides, if you really want me to leave, I will. I just need you to answer some questions." Yukia said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Kakashi cocked his head to one side and smiled.

"Fire away."

Yukia smiled back. Of course, it wasn't real, it was just fake. "What can you tell me about the clans that live here?" She said. She was doing anything to get information on the Uzumaki's without sounding desperate. Well, it was her mission anyways. She came to kill Naruto Uzumaki and leave.

Kakashi looked confused. "The clans? Um... which one do you want to hear about? There's the Nara, Yamanaka, Uzumaki, Hyuga, Rey, Inuzuka... well, you get the idea."

Yukia blinked. What did he say? Did he say Rey? No, it must have been clay. Or fey. Maybe Mei...?

"Did you say Rey?" She asked slowly and carefully. Kakashi nodded in an affirmative way. Yukia couldn't believe her own ears. Someone from her clan was living in Konoha? She thought for sure everyone in the Rey clan only lived in the Village Hidden in the Sand. Was it not forbidden to enter Konoha? Had they changed the rules ever since Yukia left? Who was the substitute leader of their clan now? Questions whirled around in her head as she lost her balance and stumbled into Kakashi.

"You alright there?" He said laughing as he helped Yukia stand back up straight. Yukia laughed nervously, and nodded her head.

"Well I do feel a little nauseous. I'm gonna go try and walk it off," Yukia said as she started to walk out of the alley.

"Um, okay. See you around...Er..." Kakashi fumbled through his mind to think of her name. Yukia turned her head to face the silver haired man.

"The name's Kotori. Kotori Ryuuga," She lied. It came to her so naturally since she practiced saying her fake name over one million times on the walk to Konoha.

"Nice meeting you, Ms. Ryuuga," Kakashi grinned and made a small hand motion that looked to be a half-assed wave to Yukia. She returned the wave, and proceeded to walk out of the alleyway, still shaken by the fact that another Rey member lived here. Should she meet them? Or should she hide from them? She supposed it depended on which member (or members ) were actually here. If it was her dad, Yukia would have abandoned the mission in less than five seconds and zoomed out of Konoha without a trace. If it was a member who didn't really care about her or was to young to even remember her, Yukia wouldn't give a damn if they saw her or not.

Ever since Yukia left her clan when she was nine, she never even thought about them anymore. Sure, they were missing their soon-to-be-clan-leader, but in reality, did any of them even care about her? She trusted nobody in the clan when she was a child, and she still doesn't. She probably never will. And it's all because of her stupid mother, her stupid father, and her stupid sister, Mimi Rey.


	3. Mimi Rey: A Mysterious Savior

It was around eleven at night when Mimi was finally allowed to leave the hospital. The cold grey sky bared down on her as she limped her way through the streets of Konoha. Not a single sound could be heard threw the village; Mimi presumed they were all asleep. The inky-blackness of the sky was freckled with white stars that shone brighter than the dimly lit lampposts, and the shadows of each building crawled around the streets. Mimi didn't feel like walking back to her small house, instead, she took a detour into the dark woods. As she slowly limped her way into the woods, she started to feel very unsafe. It was very quiet... almost a little too quiet for her liking. Each individual branch spiked straight into the sky, no sign of life found anywhere. As she creeped deeper into the unwelcoming forest, the atmosphere began to become so faded that she couldn't see a thing. Eventually, it was pitch black. Mimi slowly walked forwards, afraid that she would get lost. She almost decided to stay the night until she heard a small noise. It started as a soft mumble, but soon became audible. The voice sounded like an older man, maybe in his twenties, talking to another man. She strained to make out words.

"No, we can't. They'll notice us. We need to stay in the shadows." The first one said. His voice was very calm and deep, and it was soothing to the ear.

"The best way to hide, is to hide in plain sight." The other one said. He sounded very hyped and happy. Mimi crouched lower until her hands were pressing against the black soil. What were they talking about?

"How many times have you played hide and seek? And how many times have you stood in the open, waiting to be found?" Now he sounded very pissed off, but he seemed to remain assertive the whole time.

"Never, but what does that matter? We just need to get in here, kill him, and get the hell out."

Mimi held herself back from gasping. They were imposters! She had to tell Kakashi-sensei, or maybe even Tsunade! Mimi slowly started to gather her strength to stand back up and ever-so-quietly creep backwards. She almost stepped out of their earshot until she tripped over something long and thick, and fell backwards onto her butt. The leaves crunching under her weight seemed to sound like a gunshot as it echoed through the nearly empty forest. The two voices immediately stopped talking, and everything was quiet again.

"Kill her."

Mimi panicked and got up as fast as she could, and she limped with all of her remaining strength and adrenaline. She scampered through the slender trees while gritting her teeth from the pain. She stumbled over roots and twigs, the cool summer soil feeling soft on her bare feet compared to the tree remains. Charcoal clouds chased her from above, and she could hear the two men's footsteps clomping behind hers.

Mimi tried to take lots of sharp turns in attempt to lose the two men, but it did her no good. She was done for.


End file.
